The present invention relates to an ornamental molding for use with an automobile and to a process for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, the invention relates to a molding which does not include an outermost coating layer and to a process for manufacturing the same.
FIGS. 14 and 15 show one of prior art roof moldings. As shown therein, a roof molding 31 of an automobile comprises a metal strip or a core metal 42 folded unsymmetrically in cross section, a resin layer 32 formed of a synthetic resin such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC) which is bonded to the outer surface of the metal strip 42 with an adhesive material 50 and is integrally provided with resilient lips 33 for sealing engagement with side walls of a fitting groove 35 formed on an automobile roof, and a coating layer 34 coated on the upper surface of the resin layer 32.
A process for manufacturing the roof molding 31 comprises the steps of applying the adhesive material 50 on the metal strip 42 folded unsymmetrically in cross section, providing the resin layer 32 on the adhesive material 50 and forming the resilient lips 33 at the edge portions of the resin layer 32, and applying a painting material on the upper surface of the resin layer 32 to form the coating layer 34.
A problem usually associated with the molding in the prior art is that the coating layer is partly peeled from the resin layer with aging, thereby causing undesirable awkward appearance of the molding.
A problem associated with the conventional process for manufacturing the molding is that such a process includes the steps of cleaning and degreasing the upper surface of the resin layer as a prefinishing step, and drying the painting material applied on the resin layer and the like; such steps have to be carefully carried out to prevent contaminants from adhering to the upper surfaces of the resin layer which would cause reduction of the adhesive power of the painting material to the resin layer.
The other prior art moldings for use with an automobile are found, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 62-176058 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 58-188623.